The Return of Evil Ash
by PikaTheSylveon
Summary: Ash has a perfect life with his friend Dawn... or is it? Did he forget about the King of Pokelantis...? I hope not...
1. Prologue

The Return of Evil Ash

(Prologue)

"Hai Ash!" Dawn said, as the bluenett made her way across the crowd, smiling brightly. "Look what I found!" Dawn slowly pulls out 3 lockets, one yellowish-pinkish, one black blue and purple, and the last one… it was the most unusual of them all. It was clear, and light blue-purple mist swirling inside. "Open them! Open them!" Ash pleaded, nervously, but exited at the same time. Slowly, she tried to open one of them.

Nervously…

Excitedly…

But the locket stayed shut… not moving… lifeless… "Dang it!" Ash said with his usual pouty face. Dawn smirked… and her smirk… always

Mysterious…

Mischievous…

"Ash… quit making that pouty face. You can have the black one, just stop…!" Dawn laughed as she handed over the blackish-blue locket.

But a life…

A soul…

It was waiting…

Just waiting…

For its attack


	2. The Awakening

The Return of Evil Ash

Chapter 1: The Awakening

"Okay class! Homework is pages 110-115, got it? Class dismissed." The teacher said, rising from her seat. "Ash, we don't know what THAT is, so… don't put it on…"Dawn said worriedly as Ash asked her if he could wear it. "Ok? That's not weird or anything…"Ash replied, looking guilty. "Um… Im late for class! Gotta go!" Ash ran away, not yet willing to tell his female friend that he had already put it on. Almost exactly as he got to the janitors closet, he urgently tried to take it off. As soon as he touched it, he heard a voice…

Whispering…

Raspy…

But sweet… like honey at the same time.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, apparently frightened. "Oh, I'm sure you remember me Ash Ketchum… I will take revenge on you, May and Max!" The voice said. "T-The king of P-Pokelantis?! What are you doing here?! And May and Max aren't here. Im with my female friend-"Ash was abruptly cut off as Dawn blocked his mouth. "I am Dawn Platinum Hikari Berlitz, and who are you?" Dawn commanded in that scary… dark voice of hers. "Hehe… I am the king of Pokelantis, and I have come to take over Ash's body. And even humans like you, Dawn… will bow down to me…" The king of Pokelantis laughed, and entered Ash's body.

Then that sound of silence…

And Ash's eyes turned completely, midnight black.

"Listen Ash… I could make this have no pain… like you were just sleeping… but there are conditions…

1: You must not struggle against me.

2: You must give me Dawn.

3: You must let me kill people." The king of Pokelantis said. "OK! Please! No pain!" Ash begged, not noticing how selfish this was. Dawn stood and gasped, and tried to run away, knowing what would happen next… but it was too late. The wisps of dark wrapped around her body, arms, and legs, neck, making her unable to move. "Ngh…. Let… me… go…" Dawn said, choking… "Heh…"Then the king of Pokelantis disappeared with Dawn, who was screaming for help. "How dare they…"Serena said, who was watching it all…

With anger…

And fear…

And death.


	3. The News And The Blame

The Return of Evil Ash

Chapter 2: The News… and the Blame

"Guys! I have bad, BAD news!" Serena said with a horrified look on her face. Everyone looked startled, as well as intrigued, because if Serena had bad news… it usually was really bad. "…"Serena hesitated, wondering how to put it in words. "So?" Misty said, breaking the hesitation. "Ash is possessed with a creepy spirit!" Serena panicked, looking frightened. "Who was with him?" asked Gary. "Dawn was! But she..." Serena started, but then Misty chimed in. "I knew that Dawn girl was always acting weird!" Everyone agreed, saying it was Dawn's fault. "G-guys… it's not-"Serena started. "Serena, everyone knows you're friends with Dawn, but this is unacceptable." Paul said. "Whatever. I shouldn't have told you b****s anyway. I'm not in you stupid group anymore." Serena walked away, clearly pissed, and worried about Dawn… and slowly, as she opened the janitor's closet… she walked into the portal Ash and Dawn were being held.

 **Meanwhile with Evil Ash and Dawn**

"Let me go!" Dawn yelled… with an annoyed face…

But if you looked in her eyes… she was scared…

And intimidated.

"Don't be scared, human, you wi-"The king of Pokelantis was cut off by a slam of the metal door. "Let Dawn go. I command you." Serena said, apparently not frightened. "Let's make a deal, pesky human. You beat me in a battle, which is to destroy me COMPLTELY, and I'll let Dawn go." The king of Pokelantis said, smirking. "Deal, but let me talk to Dawn for a few, is that ok with you?" Serena said rolling her eyes. "S-Serena! It's so good to see you again!" Dawn said, happily. "I know, right? But our friends think that YOU were behind this Ash-being-possessed thing. And I want to free Ash, then Ash can tell everyone you DIDN'T do it. So wish me luck!" Serena said, nervous. "I have an idea… and…" Dawn said whispering. _"_ _Those fools… thinking they can beat me... Hmph… Serena and Dawn… they have always been my friends… but it's time for them to know that this is the real me."_ Ash thought… and the girls…

Still clueless….

Explains their plan…


End file.
